


Star Wars Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Star Wars Imagines [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Star Wars [originals, prequels, and sequels] movies characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Kylo Ren - making slow, passionate love to Kylo and him taking his time until you cum so hard around him you can both barely breathe from the pleasure.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Kylo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177435963627)

> _Imagine making slow, passionate love to Kylo and him taking his time until you cum so hard around him you can both barely breathe from the pleasure._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The feeling was nearly indescribable, slowly edging you towards the point of no escape. You wanted him to clear your mind, and you were certain he wanted the same with how torturous his hips ground against your own each time he fully pushed within you.

You were already a mess against him, tugging his hair through your fingers and leaving breathy whispers of his name between your lips as they pressed lingering kisses against his. Certainly, neither of you could hold out much longer, judging by the white-knuckled grip he had against your thigh as he hoisted it above his hips, keeping you firmly wrapped around him as his pace became more erratic with every thrust.

“Kylo, I’m—” you gasp, feeling your orgasm descending upon you unexpectedly, forcing every last bit of air from your lungs. You feel as if you can barely breathe, lost in the intense pleasure. The feeling of your muscles clenching around him is all it takes to send him plummeting back into you with a strangled moan of his own, his hand falling from your thigh to your waist as he holds you to him, the two of you grinding out your orgasms into each other.

Your name only falls from his lips after he manages to finally catch his breath, a moan panted against your chest as he leaves sloppy kisses as he pleases there.


	2. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Obi-Wan finding you touching yourself while calling his name.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141458511377)

> _Imagine Obi-Wan finding you touching yourself while calling his name._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

After the first moan reaches his ears, he knows he shouldn’t stay. He knows what the honorable thing to do would be. He should shut the door back as softly as he’d opened it and pretend as if he’d never heard the private moment you were having in the safety of your own room.

But he doesn’t turn away, and he doesn’t shut the door. Instead, Obi-Wan looks up from where his hand gripped the doorknob, looking towards the sounds you were making. He watches as you gasp, as if surprised at the pleasure you were giving yourself, and he watches as it melts into another quiet moan, mixed with a whimper. Guilt eats at him for staying. For watching.

At least until he hears a name escape your lips in a moan, “Oh, Obi-Wan.”


	3. Han Solo - you and Han are caught in the act by Chewbacca.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154295330722/samuelljackson-help-me-obi-wan-kenobi-youre)

> _Imagine you and Han are caught in the act by Chewbacca._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

A shocked shout in Shyriiwook, had you letting out your own startled yelp, and Han cursing out a few choice words as his attention snapped away from your body towards where your Wookie friend had covered his eyes with his hands and was in the process of turning around and going back the way he came.

“Dammit, Chewie! Knock first!” Han barks as you dissolve into laughter in the aftermath of the misadventure that had just occurred.

You call after Chewbacca, who had growled back a no-doubt sass-filled response to Han, judging by the frown that had etched into the smuggler’s face, “Sorry, Chewie!”


	4. Han Solo - you’re on a mission with Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie and you’re angry because you’re jealous of Han and Leia’s relationship and Han notices and confronts you about it and you two end up having sex in the back of the Falcon.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Han](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/149832634302/theprincessleia-thank-you-george-lucas-for)

> _Imagine you’re on a mission with Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie and you’re angry because you’re jealous of Han and Leia’s relationship and Han notices and confronts you about it and you two end up having sex in the back of the Falcon._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Hey,” Han barks at your attitude, a deep frown etching its way onto his face, “what’s your problem?”

“Problem? I don’t have one,” you lie, making to maneuver around him in the small crevice of the Millennium Falcon that he was working on. Before you can make it past his chest, his arm darts out, hand smacking against the wall and blocking your path as he gives you an even deeper frown.

“Don’t lie to me, sugar! You’ve been grumpy all week!” Han insists, forcing you to look up at him from where he had blocked you in. You try to ignore the fact that he’s as close as he is to you, but it only serves to make you all the more aware of how jealous you were of how he acted around Leia.

And you can’t help yourself from heatedly snapping back at him, “Why don’t you go and worry about the princess, like you have all week, instead?”


	5. Obi-Wan Kenobi - the morning after you make love to Obi-Wan.

Gif source:  [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141458570522/ewock-ewan-mcgregor-as-michael-in-perfect-sense)

> _Imagine the morning after you make love to Obi-Wan._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You’d been surprised you had managed to get out of bed without waking him. He looked tired, you noted, causing a smirk to come to your lips as you mused how it could be partly due to your tiring him out the previous night. Creeping around the bed, you collect the trail of your discarded clothing.

It’s as you pull on your shirt that Obi-Wan wakes, eyes catching the sight of you dressing in the morning as if it were a familiar sight. As if it were something he were used to seeing. He supposed he could get used to it.

“Good morning,” his voice is low and deep with the sleepiness that still laces it.

You tilt your head away from your clothing, brow raising in surprise at his waking up, “Oh, did I wake you?”

Obi-Wan smiles, bluntly teasing, “Yes.”


	6. Obi-Wan Kenobi - having sex with Obi-Wan in the Jedi Archives.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140013476542)

> _Imagine having sex with Obi-Wan in the Jedi Archives._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“What are you—”

“Shhh!” you chuckle, backing him into a shelf as he looks around nervously. “You gotta’ keep quiet or we’ll get caught.”

“The Jedi Archives is not the place for this,” Obi-Wan huffs, but doesn’t reach out to stop your hands reaching for his robes.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t ever thought about it, though?”

The guilty widening of his eyes is all the confirmation you need.


End file.
